Dr Faust
by mrawgirl09
Summary: Sacrifice for another sacrifice. That's what I thought. That's why I'm willing to give away... my all. .. God, i SUCK at summaries. maybe spoiler for later episodes


AN/ Hey, This is Mrawgirl09 and this is the First time I EVER even THOUGHT about writing a Fanfic, so be nice!! It's supposed to be a song fic, mainly because I lack the story-plot-ideas-talent to make a long story, and because I HATE writing. Reading is okay. But writing, NO. The only reason I'm actually typing this is because I don't dislike typing as much as writing… anyways. Moving on.

Oh, the Song's title is the Story's title, Dr. Faust. This is a Korean Song, and I doubt even then people will know this if they are not fans of Cherry Filter. I just translated the words so don't try to match the words up with the music. I tried. It doesn't work.

Disclamer: don't own FMA or any other things except that are mine. Same with Dr. Faust.

oh, this may be some 'slight' spoilers for the future animation!! The only reason it's 'slight' is because I didn't watch the whole thing and I _read_ them from Fanfics. I'm still around Episode 32. And I skipped. u b

Dr. FaustCherry Filter

Edward Elric was leaving the world.

_Come nearer_

I already made up my mind, I made sure no one was near me to watch, or get involved, willingly or otherwise. Rose and her baby left the ballroom.

I wonder if Al will be able to get out alive…

Nah, I guess, no, KNOW the bastard-Mustang will take care of him for me…oh well. See you later, Al.

_Your shaking, small bare feet_

_That shone in the silver moon_

_Awaken my silent solitude_

_Softly press its lips_

I clapped.

_Far away_

_My name that adrift between_

_The milky ways_

Again, the blank void. That despicable place, if it can be called as such, with no end, no horizon. That detestable Gate hovers before the one who passes, or in this case, who dares to invade the territory of the higher above. People call it the Gate to Heaven or Hell, or even Paradise.

As if.

All it is is an unforgiving, twisted logic of equivalent exchange.

"GATE! Give me back my Brother!!"

_I thank you_

_You who has called my name_

_It's fine if you want to keep it_

"You again. You Elric brothers are such a nuisance. You cross the line time and time again and yet you demand to swat the consequences away. Both of you are so stubborn that you will not stop unless I get your precious alchemy away from you. Why don't you just stay where you are and DON'T COME BACK EVER AGAIN!!"

_Yes eat my name_

"Give back my brother. I am willing to pay any toll for him.

Even the Ultimate Price... Please. Just… name anything. I shall pay for both."

"… Anything, huh?"

'It' grinned.

_I'm not afraid anymore_

_I'll be here always_

_I'll trust you_

_With my everything_

_It seems just a dream_

_I know there's something wrong_

_But I'll give you all_

_Yes eat my name_

The black hands swarms around the body, enveloping every inch, as if to swallow me whole. A tickle in the lower half of my left leg and my right arm…then a slight throb… I don't dare to look. I guess that _would _be the first place the Gate claims the body… I can hear a buzzing, crackling sound inside my ears… Babies giggles, inhuman laughter, and hysterical wails… Pain. The tendrils begin to eat away the nerves, the bones. They reach for my heart. I open my eyes. I see darkness, then eyes. But I don't mind them. What I only recognize are _the _eyes. Al's eyes. I see a silhouette behind those eyes. The body that we've been working so hard to get back…. It's returning… to where it belongs.

_Get away_

_Get away from me_

His face looks confused. He doesn't know what… or why the exchange is happening. Or maybe I'm just being over reactive. I guess… I'll never see him again… but he's finally getting back what I lost, I shouldn't need to feel sorry for myself. Al's happy. That's all that matters. …

Wait.

_Loneliness that is my entity_

_The ominous confusion_

_Would you rather fill me_

_With your illusions_

_Yes drink me all_

"Wait!! NO!! Don't harm him!! I said I'll be paying anything!! EVERYTHING!! GET YOUR HANDS AWAY FROM HIM DAMMIT!! You BASTARD!!"

_I'm not afraid anymore_

_I'll be here always_

_I'll trust you_

_With my everything_

_It seems just a dream_

_I know there's something wrong_

_But I'll give you all_

Hands. Hands swirling and ripping, reconstructing, shredding, putting back – Al. I see his eye-skull-brain-nose-blood – what is the Gate searching for?

Al doesn't seem to notice… he's busy staring right back at me. Or he just doesn't see. Black, slimy, greedy, _searching _hands. _Identifying _every particle of every atom in every cell. Carefully measuring the price and the exchange.

"Sorry, but you're out of things to pay."

_Yes drink me all_

_The Noble Truth_

_The Wily Reality_

_Made me Crazy_

_Take the name_

_That doesn't even get called_

_Yes drink me all_

"You don't have the enough payment. Your arm and leg are from the Gate, they are MINE. You can't pay with the money you've lent from me. Your automail is no use to me; it's only a piece of junk, so you may have it back. But I'm taking something from his part."

"NO!! Don't touch him!! Don't you DARE touch him!! Take my soul!!"

"Already mine"

"My knowledge!!"

"You learnt everything you know from here, remember?"

"My NAME!! MY EXISTANCE!!

I'll be yours to control, I'll do ANYTHING for you!!"

"… No."

_Yes drink me all_

The gates are closing in. I run but I sink. I swim but I can't move. I see but there is only darkness. The hands retreat from Al. He looks fine, but what chaos may there be in his body? As the doors shut the mind does as well.

The route from the Gate to where ever it's sending me is shrouded with pain.

_The dirty blood in me_

_This sadness and hurt_

_Can't take me away_

_In thousands of names_

_In millions of meanings_

_Want to exist only in you_

_Take my name from me_

"Edward!! Edward!!"

I open my eyes. I can't seem to see clearly. I don't remember how I got here. The people are blurry, yet I already know that this isn't where I belong.

For the first time in many years, I let the tears flow.

..

…

Gah. I HATE it. I don't even know why I bothered to write this. Bleh. Oh. By the way, the reason the last part is kinda shaky is that I don't know where he wakes up. Or Cries…

Ps. Does anyone know What the HELL I am supposed to do to get registered in Deviant Arts? I mean, I registered and I even confirmed it, but it keeps telling me there's something wrong w/ the verification system… or something like that. Who do I have to castrate?? I'm IN, but I can't USE it!! GAH!!


End file.
